


Family

by appleblossom2



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Procedures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleblossom2/pseuds/appleblossom2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story takes place after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2217354/chapters/4862328">Missing</a> and takes a closer look at the relationship between Skye and Phil Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

The familiar SUV pulls up outside the house and my heart beats nervously as I wait to see who comes out of it. The front passenger side door opens first and out steps Phillip Coulson, dressed in his standard suit and tie, dark sunglasses covering his eyes. I want to cry in relief at the sight of him and tears well up in the corners of both eyes. They stay there as the back door opens as well and Antoine Triplett joins Coulson, both of them wary as they approach the front door. I am still weak and tired, my muscles aching from the strain of the _Extremis_ blazing through my veins for hours on end. I get to the door before they do and open it, smiling at AC and hoping I won't get a lecture from either man.

"Sorry," I say, my voice still hoarse from all the screaming I did while being held captive. I know my face gives away my fears, anxiety etched in deep as I wait for him to say something. He is not my father. I have never had a father, not a real one anyway, and not one that didn't want to hurt me or kill others to find me, but if I had a choice in the matter I would choose AC. He sees the real me. He believes in me and trusts my instincts. He has moved heaven and earth to save my life and I love him. In my short, miserable existence I have never loved anyone, yet I recognize this feeling. This need to belong to someone. To be special in someone else's eyes and to be loved back.

His eyes tell me everything I need to know, but he says the words anyway, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Trip asks the question that I know is on both of their minds. "Is Ward gone?"

"Yes," I answer, knowing it is a half-truth. Grant Ward promised me he would be watching the house until Coulson arrived. I try not to think too much about him or I'm sure the tears that are just begging to let loose will be pouring down my cheeks like two long rivers of unhappiness. The Ward that I remember is the one that took care of me these past few days, not Hydra Ward. The Ward who told me his feelings were real for me was the one carrying me down the stairs and away from the torture Raina subjected me to. He is the person who laid in my bed, his shirt clenched in my fists as my head lay against his chest, listening to his heart beat a cadence, slower, then faster as I desperately tried to sleep without nightmares. That was the Ward I remember and my heart still aches over his betrayal.

"Time to go," Coulson says, reaching a hand out for my right elbow. Pain radiates upwards and he must see the grimace that I know automatically crosses my face. He lets go immediately as he says, "Sorry."

"I'm fine," I answer, following him out the door, closing it behind me. We walk across the grass toward the SUV and I see May in the front driver's seat watching as we approach. I set the pace, Coulson and Trip on either side, and once we get to the car, Trip opens the door for me. I slide across the leather bench seat and peer out the window into the park, my eyes searching desperately until I see him finally. Subconsciously my hand presses against the glass and I know he sees me. As a S.H.I.E.L.D agent, or I guess former S.H.I.E.L.D agent, I know I should tell Coulson that he is there, but I can't. He is tense with waiting, ready to bolt in a moment's notice if he thinks his former friends are after him. I turn away, my eyes finding May's in the rear view mirror. I see her concern and something more and I know my secret is not well hidden from her. I hold my breath as AC tells me to buckle up and a moment later May puts the car in gear and we are pulling away from the curb. It only takes a few minutes until we are on the interstate, heading back toward D.C. and exhaustion takes over as my eyes close and my head leans against the back of the seat.

***

When she opens the door I let out a breath I hadn't even realized I'd been holding. A mixture of worry and pain is reflected on her face and I know relief is on mine. Ward at least had the decency to call me personally once he had her away from Raina and her goons and told me everything that had been done to her. I am furious at the thought of it and the next time I see that woman things will not go so well for her. For now though my only concern is Skye and getting her home again. She looks completely exhausted and the bulge of the catheter that Ward warned me about is just under the flannel shirt she wears. I reach for her arm and immediately let go as she scowls in pain. We need to go so Trip and I flank her, on the lookout for any trouble, as we walk slowly back to the SUV. May gets us on the road and it doesn't take long for the lull of the tires on the interstate to help Skye relax and soon she is asleep. We make it back to Bethesda and May parks the SUV in a restricted parking lot before turning off the engine.

"I'll get her," she says, noticing Skye is still sound asleep. She opens the back door and her voice is filled with compassion and concern as she says, "Skye, we're here."

It takes another few seconds before the young girl's eyes open and she looks around in confusion before asking where we are. When May tells her that we are back at the hospital, the same one she was kidnapped from, her eyes grow wide as she asks, "Why?"

I join May at the side of the car and tell her, "We have a doctor ready to take that out."

Motioning to the catheter tucked under her shirt must remind her of everything that has happened and if it is possible, her skin pales even more. Whatever is going on inside her head, she is still brave enough to exit the vehicle and walks slowly beside me with May next to her and Trip trailing behind. As we approach the door though her breathing quickens and her pace slows.

"It's okay," I tell her. "We're right here."

She nods, her eyes on the door and when Trip steps around her to open it she stops as she sees the long corridor leading into an unknown area.

"Skye?" May asks and I see the younger girl look toward her questioningly. Something passes unsaid between them and soon our rookie agent is moving forward again. A nurse meets us inside, having been expecting us and directs us into a nearby examination room. Skye's breathing is louder now, coming in shorter intervals and her eyes are definitely in fight or flight mode but she eases herself up on the exam table when the nurse directs her to and it is clear she is working hard to compose herself as the woman takes her vitals, writing down everything on a chart in front of her.

"The doctor is going to want to take a look at the catheter," the nurse finally says, her voice filled with compassion, trying to put Skye at ease. "Do you want the men to wait outside?"

Trip says, "If it is okay I'd like to check on Jemma and Fitz. Let her know we have Skye."

"That's a good idea," I tell him before looking at the girl on the table. Her eyes are a lesson in contrasts. Both wanting me to stay and wanting me to go at the same time. I understand it completely. There is something about her that has captured my heart and I want nothing more than to protect her. Somehow she has begun to feel like the daughter I never had. We fight. We laugh. We love. I am constantly amazed by her resilience and her willingness to trust me when she has never trusted anyone else in her lifetime. "If you want me to stay I'll just sit back here if that's okay?"

I point to a chair behind her and she nods knowing that I won't be able to see anything that she doesn't want me to see from there. She reaches for the buttons on her shirt as I settle into my seat and the nurse brings her a gown so she won't be cold and then steps out to let the doctor know Skye is ready.

"Are you doing okay?" May asks her and I notice Skye is shaking.

"Yeah," she answers, her voice small and unconvincing and my heart goes out to her.

"I'm not leaving your side," May reassures her as the doctor finally comes in.

"Hello," he says as he enters the room, his eyes quickly surveying the situation. No doubt his nurse has told him that Skye is anxious and scared and he is the epitome of calm as he greets her. "My name is Dr. Nicholson and I'm going to be removing your catheter."

Skye nods and her shoulders begin to shake in earnest as the doctor approaches. He pauses immediately and speaks reassuringly to her from a distance, waiting until she settles down to finally get closer to her. From my vantage point I can't see what he is doing but know he is inspecting the catheter and then he turns his attention to the bruises on her right arm. Once he seems satisfied he says, "So there should be no problems removing the catheter and we will have you out of here in no time."

Skye nods and the nurse, who had been standing to the side taking notes approaches. "Let's get you ready."

She helps her off the table and leads her to the restroom asking her to remove the rest of her clothes and put the gown back on. Skye is gone for a few minutes before returning, her eyes filled with fear as she settles back onto the bed. The nurse places a blue cap over her head and helps Skye get all of her hair tucked underneath before helping her lay down. Skye looks over to me and tries to smile but tears fill her eyes and when the nurse reaches for her left hand, attempting to put in an IV line, she yanks it back hard, her breathing immediately speeding up as she sits up, looking for an escape route.

"No," she whispers, as I hurry to her side. She wraps her arms around me, burying her face in my jacket as tears stream down her face. Her entire body is shaking as I gently place my arms around her, holding her close.

"It's okay," I whisper as she sobs in my arms. "I promise you that I won't let anyone hurt you."

She settles down slowly, her breathing easing up slightly as she gets control of herself. When she pulls back her eyes meet mine, questioning me as I reassure her with my own. Slowly she settles back onto the bed and allows the nurse to take her hand and place the IV line, her eyes shut tight as the needle pierces her skin. The shaking begins anew and the nurse's eyes meet mine in empathy for the young girl as she walks out the door.

"We're right here," May says as she places a hand lightly on Skye's left shoulder.

"Don't leave," she whispers and my heart breaks again and fury fills me, overflowing hatred for Raina and Ian Quinn and what they have done to her. Self-loathing follows behind, a close second, as I know I am the reason they took her. It was my decision to inject her with _GH-325_. I regret it. But at the same time I don't. If I hadn't, she wouldn't be here now. But because I did they tortured her. Tears fill my eyes and I see that even the unflappable Melinda May is upset.

The nurse reappears and places a syringe into the IV, pushing down the plunger quickly. "It's a sedative. She'll be resting shortly."

Moments pass and Skye's breathing slows. Her face grows slack and I know that she is sleeping peacefully. The orderlies appear and wheel her down the hall, May and I following behind. They disappear behind the door to the surgery room and May and I lean against the wall, not willing to leave the area unattended. After awhile one of the other nurses brings us two chairs and we settle into them in the hallway, waiting. 

"Sir," Jemma's voice catches my attention before I see her and Trip heading our way. "Is she okay?"

"She will be," I tell her. "We should be able to take her home today." 

Jemma nods and I see the concern on her face as well as the exhaustion she must feel. Between her constant vigil at Fitz's side and her worry over Skye, I am sure that Simmons has not been sleeping well at all. 

"Any word on Fitz?" I ask her. 

"He's responding to stimuli," she tells me and there is hope in her eyes. Hope that her friend will wake up soon. That he will be okay. I need to go down and see him for myself, and I will, as soon as Skye is in recovery and I know that May is watching over her. Jemma and Trip head back to him, asking for news as soon as we have any, and May and I are left alone again. We sit in silence. Waiting. Watching.

***

Someone calls my name, interrupting the dream that I am struggling to stay in. I am so tired that I try to ignore them but they are persistent. When I finally open my eyes I don't have any idea where I am but it is clear that this is some sort of hospital room and it scares me. Where is Raina? Did I dream that Ward rescued me? A machine that must be monitoring my vitals beeps as my heart races and I see a nurse checking it over and looking at me with concern on her face.

"Skye," I hear my name called and turn to see Melinda May sitting in the chair next to my bed. It wasn't a dream after all, I think to myself and sigh in relief, calming down immediately. I smile sheepishly at her and as she returns it I start to feel better. I realize now that I am in a recovery room and as I look down I see those awful tubes are gone and tears well up in my eyes as I know I am one step closer to going home. The nurse explains that they will move me back to the first room I was in and as soon as I am cleared by the doctor I will be out of here. I can't believe how tired I still am but I force myself to stay awake. I just want to go home and I will do anything to make that happen sooner than later. The nurse wheels me to the room and a few minutes later I am getting dressed and then the waiting begins. I sit on the bed in its upmost position, my head resting back against a pillow as I flip through the channels, not really watching anything. The door opens and I expect the doctor but instead am pleasantly surprised to see Jemma Simmons walk in. 

"Hi," she says, a huge smile on her face as she sees me. I know the same is reflected on mine as she comes in and hugs me carefully. 

We talk for several minutes, avoiding the reason I am here, as she tells me more about Fitz's condition. I really would like to see him but for now that will have to wait as the doctor has finally appeared, telling me that I am officially released. A few minutes later Coulson appears and we are ready to go. The nurse helps me into a wheelchair and she pushes me toward the door that I came in this morning. Outside May is waiting with the SUV pulled right up to the door so I don't have very far to walk. I settle into the front seat and Coulson climbs in the back and we're off, heading toward the bus. Toward home. We arrive at the Triskelion and May drives us straight to the bus. As soon as I see it I can't help but smile and for the first time I realize I really do have a home. A place that feels safe. People that feel like family. We walk through the plane and when I see my bunk I have never been so grateful to have a place to sleep. While I still love my van and miss it, this tiny place is a lot more comfortable and I am happy to finally settle onto my bed and kick off my shoes. Exhaustion settles over me and as I lay back I know I will finally be able to sleep without nightmares.

***

"How many times are you going to check on her?" May asks me as I peek inside Skye's bunk. She is sleeping peacefully, her dark hair fanned about her as one arm is thrown over her head and the blankets are askew, half off the bed. Her mouth is slightly open and her eyes are moving back and forth under her lids. She is dreaming and I hope it is a good one. I worry about what her days in captivity have done to her. If the _Extremis_ pulsing through her system for hours has changed her somehow. If I have changed her by using the _GH-325_ to save her.

I glance over at May, smiling at being caught. Again. She's made coffee for us and as I settle into the chair beside her I see it is just how I like it. One cream. Two sugars. She knows me so well and after everything we've been through in recent months, I know that there is no one I can trust like Melinda May. We sit quietly, sipping coffee as we watch the sun rise through the windows of the bus. A few minutes later Skye appears by my side looking well rested for the first time in days. She takes a seat next to me and May pours coffee into a cup for her before leaving us to talk. 

Skye sips her coffee slowly, her eyes on the ground in front of her as she says, "Thanks for coming to get me." 

I reach out and take her left hand, knowing the right is still sore, and squeeze it gently. "We're a family Skye. Nothing will ever change that." 

She nods and I can tell that something else is bothering her. Her voice is small and embarrassed as she says, "I can't believe I went along so easily with what Raina wanted." 

"She's very convincing," I tell her, thinking of my time with her and the way she convinced me to get back into that machine and release the memories of T.A.H.I.T.I. 

Silence fills the air between us and I sit back letting Skye set the pace for any conversation. Minutes pass until she finally looks at me and I see fear in her eyes. "She said she knew my father. That she was going to give me to him when she was done." 

"She lied," I tell Skye, even though I don't know if that is true or not. If Raina does know who he is that is a problem and I worry what anymore of this could do to her. She's been through enough and all I know is that I will protect her until I take my last breath. 

Skye nods, squeezing my hand tightly. I can't tell if she believes me or not but either way, she knows that whatever happens next, we will deal with it together. 

The end


End file.
